User blog:WheatyTruffles/A Blog Listing Difficulty In Cytus For Songs Betwen Levels 7-9, Because I'm Either Insanely Generous Or A Gigantic Hypocrite
Now...I worked plenty hard to consider everybody's ideas of difficulty into this mix. It's almost guaranteed that you're going to disagree with some of these, but please just calm your laser shooting unicorns and and try to take in some opinions OTHER than your own. Then, if the list still seems unreasonable, feel free to fire your golden magnums of insta-kill destiny at me. Also...feel free to notify me if I've forgotten a song on the list... * The Black Case * Precipitation (Easy) * Finite Circuit * Precipitation at the Entrance II (Easy) * Precipitation ver. B (Easy) * Saika * Theme of Kingdom No. 8 * Forbidden Codex * Halcyon (Easy) * Music. The Eternity Of Us * Endless Journey * Predawn * Visions * Rain of Fire * Otome * Dream (Chiptune Edit) * The Fallen Bloom * Nocturnal Type * COSMO * Realize * YURERO * LVBNR5 Schwarz * Lord of Crimson Rose * Dino * Alive: Loom * Conflict (YM2151 Edit) * D R G * Libera Me * Chaotic Drive * Quantum Labyrinth * Alive: The Silence * AXION (Easy) * Brionac * The Silence * The Riddle Story * Knight of Firmament * Landscape * Her Sword * Saika ver. B * Alive: The Lost * Diskord * Ververg * Musik * Dragon Warrior * Majestic Phoenix * Vivere La Vita * Secret Garden * Molto Allegro * Sanctity * Just A Trip * Prismatic Lollipops * Process * Codename : Zero (Easy) * Adventure * Precipitation ver. B * Future World * Scherzo * Shoot Out * Niflheimr * Hercule * Qualia * Light up my LOVE * COMA * Sacred * Where You Are Not * Old Gold * Reverence * Iris * Bloody Purity (Easy) * Precipitation * Evil Force * Conflict (Easy) * Red Eyes * Jump To The Future * To Further Dream * Holy Knight * L (Easy) * Slit * VitMaster * Infernus * First Gate Overdrive (Easy) * Alive: Cytus * Logical Steps * Twenty One * Morpho * Aquatic Poseidon * Hard Landing * The Last Illusion * The Sanctuary * Alive: Buried * Do Not Wake * Total Sphere * Azucar * Green Eyes * Darkness * Outsider * Q * Recollections * First Gate * Sweetness and Love * Zauberkugel * Hay Fields * Let's Go On An Adventure * Warlords of Atlantis * Precipitation at the Entrance I * Biotonic * L2 ver. A (Easy) * Rainbow Night Sky Highway * Parousia * Galaxy Collapse * Violet * Gate of Expectancy * Area184 * Blue Eyes * Solar Wind * Colorful Skies * L2 ver. B (Easy) * Laplace * Megaera * Ververg ver. B * The Blocks We Loved * Fight With Your Devil * East West Wobble * Bloody Purity * Revoluxionist * Oriens * Black Lair * Masquerade * Gatorix * Alive: Vanessa * Requiem * Halcyon * The Red Coronation * Precipitation at the Entrance II * Devil In Wonderland * Entrance * Slit O * L * First Gate Overdrive * AXION * Slit I * Halloween Party * Conflict * The Purified * L2 ver. A * Codename : Zero * Freedom Dive * L2 ver. B Category:Blog posts